Talk:GN-001REIII Gundam Exia Repair III
Images I've cropped and cleaned the front and rear images of this suit, will it be okay if I upload them, or is someone working on it already? --Zeikfried 23:06, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Go for it, can you convert it to the MW format too? If you have time, could you crop some images of Sera too, I started the page an hour ago, and it needs some TLCGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 23:09, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :Sure thing, I'm working on it right now. --Zeikfried 23:11, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :The images are uploaded and the template conversions are all done. --Zeikfried 23:31, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Excellent, thank you so much!Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 23:32, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. --Zeikfried 23:35, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ^The images are nice, including the cropped ones. Good job on the page. -SuperSonicSP 07:51, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Optional Armaments I'm a little bit skeptical that both Repairs II and III can use the Avalanche Packs and the GN Arms. Is there a source for this anywhere? -The Phantom Impact - The ultimate Super Robot from beneath the heavens 05:53, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Not really, but this has been our policy for awhile now. I'm slightly againts it, but I see no reason to push the issue personally unless most of us really dislike the idea and want it gone or something. I think GN Arms should be removed simply because there isn't any known units confirmed to exist anymore. I think one can still make the case that Avalanche can fit the Repairs though since they can fit even the Astraea. -SuperSonicSP 07:12, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :^You know, now that I think about it I don't think the Avanlanche can fit the R3 because of the new much larger shoulders. So I'm starting to be skeptical about the viability of that as well. -SuperSonicSP 11:32, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :TBH, I think we shouldn't try to be too much. What I mean is that, despite looking being able to hold said and so equipments, we shouldn't go beyond if it's not confirmed in mechanics, official files, manga and anime. If we do, it could open much to other speculations because it "looks true". That's just saying my thoughts. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 16:11, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I agree that we shouldn't try too hard, but I guess it's been a tradition of ours for awhile now. It used to be much much worst though, I recall the time we listed GN Arms under 0 Gundam. While I didnt put the Avalanche thereI have to admit that I have my moments too in this type of thing. I placed GN Shield on the optional list simply because I felt like it was part of Exia normal armory and it sounds like something that seem like a viable option. And I guess it was still listed in R2's weapon list in the HG despite not being in the anime and not really designated discarded in writing like the GN Blades. -SuperSonicSP 16:29, September 2, 2011 (UTC) But R2 never had a shield in the anime. The R2 was a direct remold of Exia, so alot of parts from the first Exia were in the kit. Notably, R2 didn't really need the etra blades since the GN Sword Kai is somehow more powerful than all of them...Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 17:17, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :http://img218.imageshack.us/img218/330/r23.jpg :In regards to the R2's shield, the HG R2 manual clearly shows that it's part of he armaments. If you look to the left side of the pic, you can see the GN Shield being part of the list, in addition to the GN Sword Kai, GN Beam Sabers and GN Vulcan. In addition, the manual showcases it in the middle of the page with an English name and a pose. It's important to note that these are official info designations. The GN Blades are not shown in the left list or advertised in the middle and I recall he translation text I read mentioning that the Blades have been discarded, but no mention of the shield was. The blades not being potrayed in the manual or the list is in accordance to what the main manual text says about the blades being discarded. In this case, only the blades are part of the "extra mold" leftover from the normal Exia, the shield is still supposed to be official equipment. The list is only listing official equipment rather than listing everything that's in the mold; that is usually done in advertising but I don't think it's in the actual manual; if it did than the GN Blades would have to be listed as well. -SuperSonicSP 02:54, September 3, 2011 (UTC) About that GN Rifle Guys, is it just me or that's practically a modified version of Cherudim's rifles? Anyone? I only ask because I wanted to mention this could be a variant version of it, but I don't want to stir things up either. Thoughts? Taikage (talk) 05:14, November 4, 2012 (UTC) There's no real evidence to support that its modded from Cherudim's so I think it's just youGaeaman788 (talk) 17:42, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Known Pilot Is there any proof(s) that Setsuna is the pilot of this unit? His name is listed in template box as the known pilot... Pronunciation (talk) 05:45, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :If I recall well, he did pilot the Exia REIII in Gundam EX A, at least. HPZ - O.N.E. - Captain Moe FTW ! (talk) 08:49, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :If I remember correctly, the profile of R3 tells that it is an upgraded version after the fight against Ribbons and Innovators. The Exia that Setsuna used to go to Louise and Saji in the movie (according to twitter) might as well be this one. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 17:22, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Like Bronx said, it's probably the one mentioned in the Veda2314 twitter account that mentioned that Setsuna used Exia to get to Earth in the movie. Since a new "Exia Repair" shows up as the rendition of Exia after it gets totaled, it's kinda safe to say that it's the current default form of Exia, much like how R2 was the new default form after it got totaled as Exia Repair. ::It still bothers me that you can see some purple wires on some parts in the design, since CB abandoned that system for all of their new mobile suits..........including the Exia Repair II -SuperSonicSP (talk) 23:18, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :::They never abandoned this system. At least not in 2312, where the 00 Gundam still has purple wires all over the body (it's just that we don't see them as much as the Exia; for example, there are wires on its head just like Exia). HPZ - O.N.E. - Captain Moe FTW ! (talk) 06:28, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ::They only removed the massive one on the shoulders XD --Bronx01 (talk| ) 23:26, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ::So Setsuna indeed is the pilot of R3. Thx for the info guys. I can't even find the info in 00V. It just so lack of information, just like XN Raiser. Btw, to see a sword master like Setsuna using a big gun is a bit weird for me >_< Pronunciation (talk) 02:06, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ::The profile page did not mention Setsuna, but his name (刹那) is kinda sprinkled in the story pages (the one showing R3 in a shooting pose). I have not seen anyone translate it (or remember anyone do it), so maybe that's why it's not written in the article. ::The XN-Raiser's story (the 0 Raiser variant) mentioned Saji, IIRC. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 02:40, February 4, 2013 (UTC) @HPZ: can you show/describe me where the wires are? I can't seem to locate it on the 00 Gundam lineart. @ Pronouciation: Setsuna's become more versatile in S2, including doing some long range shots which fits well into the more general purpose nature of 00 Raiser. Even Graham commented on his improved shooting once. Considering that there are more GN Drive Tau unit mechs out there, stealth and sniping likely became more important than it did in S1, where the Gundams were generally relatively stronger than their opponents. Personally, I always thought that Exia always needed a large gun to cover its remaining weakness, at least a rifle as an optional equipment. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 21:34, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :You can barely see it on this image. There are two grey strips from each side of the center of the head. Those are wires. There are also wires in the shoulders. HPZ - O.N.E. - Captain Moe FTW ! (talk) 22:06, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Do you have another picture that might showcase it more clearly to be wires? Its hard to tell with that picture, even though I agree the possibility exists. Are there any more that you spotted in other parts of the body? ::I'm trying to trace back the sources of the new transfusion system, but halfway through I can only find a reference in the 1/100 00 Gundam that mentions that 00 adopted the cones and systems of mass production machines like the GN-X (it doesn't explicitly mention the cables, just generally mentioned that they copied some stuff from the mass production suits like the GN-X, they did mention the cone though). The other one comes from the HG Exia R2 manual, which mentions that the particle distribution system has been redesigned and that the cables have been purged from the arms and legs. I havent checked some the non CB manuals yet, and I dont have access to my archives at the moment. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 02:00, February 5, 2013 (UTC) ::That pic is not clear enough, HPZ. Here let me help you with a clearer shot. Taken from PG 00. :: You're talking about the purple lines, right? You sure that the lines are wires? We have another lines in both legs, but they're covered by the armor so they're not visible. However, I don't think the similar things can be found on the shoulders. In the PG at last... Pronunciation (talk) 02:17, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Using model kits will always have their own problems, due to to some possible inaccuracy though I usually do trust PGs. Still, I've got another angle I would like to suggest. Can anybody spot the cables in the GN-Xs and Thrones (with the exception of the grey one on Eins that connect the shoulder to the Shield)? The one on Exia R3's legs are definitely purple cables though and are most definitely the GN Power Lines (that's their official name according to 00P). Its interesting design decision both in-universe and out-universe to bring them back into the back since the HG Exia R2 confirms in writing that Exia R2's legs do not have any of the GN Power Lines. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 02:30, February 5, 2013 (UTC) I was just looking for the wires in my friend's MG GN-X (I'm still in working hours, though >_<). But I guess they can't be found in the MG. As for the Thrones, no body has it here. BTW Sonic, you should not really trust PG. Yeah, it is true that PG has a good level of details, well balanced to RG. However, those kits in PG lines have too much gimmicks that should not exist in the original concept. Examples: Strike Gundam's Grand Slam, Strike Freedom's wings' mechanical, those HEAVILY ARMED 0 Raiser, etc. If we want to talk about "faithful to the original one", I believe that HG is the best, since I still found some exaggerated things in MG lines sometimes... >_< Pronunciation (talk) 04:22, February 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Got a friend to help with the search and she found the source of the body thing. Its mentioned in the HG Zwei manualL ::"In order to reduce weight, the Throne's body uses its torso mainframe as part of the GN Drive itself, giving it a very different silhouette from previous Gundams. Meanwhile, the GN particles are distributed to each part of its body via the frame structure, rather than through cords. Thus, when the coating on the surface of the frame is stripped away, luminescence can be seen due to the effects of these particles. The same kind of system is used even in the frame within the cockpit."'' ::-translation was done by Mark Simmons ::This greatly makes things easier. The GN-Xs are mentioned in a few places to be mass produced version of the Thrones, so their lack of "cable system" visually like the S1 Gundams can be alluded to them being based off the Thrones designs; and this likely translates to everything else that is based on the GN-Xs. Conveniently, this helps explains the ones on the S2 Gundams as well since the 1/100 00 Raiser manual mentioned that CB may have copied some GN-X technology/feature into their designs. Exia R2 manual doesn't mention 00 Raiser (not on the subject of the distribution system at least, only did it when referencing the GN Sword Kai) or the GN-X but did mention the purge of the cables and a redesigned distribution system, which is likely following CB's new standard. ::This doesn't make any cable sightings on newer mechs invalid, however it does make them harder to spot/confirm since the assumption of cables is a bit weaker now than before unless of course they are as clear as the ones on the Exia R3. This bothered me throughout the day because I'm pretty sure the body distribution thing is true but I'm trying to find a stronger source for it, so I had to contend with the possibility that the assumption is wrong unless I can find a stronger source. The sourcing on the article was pretty inadequate, since the 1/100 00 Raiser manual info isn't strong enough to carry on this own. So either information on the article (which is a sub-section of the GN Condenser article) is wrong and I would have to mod it or I would need to add more sources that mentions/affirms the current cable-less thing. ::I'm guessing the occasional cable is used here and there the lack of them visually suggests they changed to the body disthribution system for the most part. If the main issue is weight as suggested in HG Zwei, the occasional cable would not hurt (or even a hybrid system; since the wording of the HG Zwei suggested that '''ALL' GN Particles in the S1 Gundams are ONLY transferred by the cables)'' . I still think it's a strange decision to bring it back in the R3 thoug. I'll add the reference later, I've spent way too much time on this issue today instead doing work. (English is really off in this one, just tired honestly) ::@Pronunciation: HGs are even less reliable because some things that can be done in the anime cannot be done with the HG. One case in point would 00 Gundam's Shield, of which cannot be stuck to the side of the arm like in the anime. The HG can only stick it on the bottom. Another is HG Exia's GN Sword, which can't be "kept" to the side. In the anime, this is used to free up the right hand for using other weapons without unequiping the GN Sword. And this doesn't even include things like details. There are also some things that can be important, like the handles in GN Sword Bits of Quanta (but this is mentioned in the manual). ::I think the only thing we can conclude is that we have to be very careful when referencing kits. Certain things can be used, but others are bit subjective. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 04:39, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :::I think we can trust the PG, at least for the head wires. The only thing that makes me believe it's 100% accurate is the fact that, if I recall well, those wires in Trans-Am were just as GN Particles-overcharged-white, if that's even a word, as the wires of the Exia during the Trans-Am. HPZ - O.N.E. - Captain Moe FTW ! (talk) 11:31, February 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Don't the GN Power Lines in Exia turn red though in Trans-Am? I think the ones on legs and arms do. It was a pretty deep red, and I dont recall seeing this deep hue in any of S2 Gundams; though if they are they're probably pretty small. I'll check the videos later when I can. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 19:39, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, it was red, sorry. I was thinking about the color of the particles for some reason.. HPZ - O.N.E. - Captain Moe FTW ! (talk) 22:34, February 5, 2013 (UTC) "Mobile Suit Illustrated 2013" listed Setsuna as the pilot of this thing. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 17:37, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :After re-reading some of the MG Exia manual translations recently, I've come to the conclusion that a bit of the purple cables on the R3 isnt weird at all; contrary to what I stated in the older post. MG Exia manual mentioned that the cables are "internalized within the armor" with R2. This suggests that the R2 was never given the full cable-less treatment that suits like Thrones have. If one look at the HG Zwei translation above, it mentions that the GN Power Lines are absent period and that the mass reduction from losing it appears to be an advantage. :Its hard to tell whether 4th Generation Gundams (I'll call them that for simplification) actually uses cable-less direct body system like the one described and used by the Thrones or whether it uses one similar in the R2, where the cables were internalized within the armor. The circumstances that makes the R2 still uses cable is sorta understandable if one thinks about it. The Exia R2 is an upgrade rather than a new suit made from the ground-up (like the 4th Generations), so that they didn't or couldn't get rid of the cables entirely is sorta understandable. The exposed cables in Exia was a large weak point as mentioned in the MG, so that would be the reason for the upgrade and internalized it in R2. At the same time, they never went away so why they partially appeared in R3 wouldn't be surprising. :I do wonder whether the internalization of the cables actually reduced the mobility effectiveness of the R2, which is kinda of Exia's main thing. It should be under the way the MG explains it, and yet tech improvements over time and all that. I mean, 00 Gundam probably went with a similar philosophy and it doesnt have exposed cables (it retained the exposed frame though, which was something that helped Exia achieve better articulation and hence better mobility). :It also just occurred to me that I have zero translation of the MG 00 Raiser manual, and I can't remember whether it was generally checked out or not before the 00 community sorta died down. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 22:03, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Unlike what I said in previous posts, I now think HPZ's original assertion that the cables (I would be referring to the purple GN Power Lines specifically whenever I say thos) in the post 3rd Gen Gundams is correct afterall. I believe I came a paratranslation by calubin of the 2nd mechanics book that mentioned that the new Gundams' cables are merely internalized rather than being gone completely. This sorta matches what the MG Exia manual says, which says that the cables in Exia R2 have been "internalized". This goes my thesis in the above post that only the ones in R2 are internalized while the ones in 3.5/4th Gundams are done via direct body transfer without any cables. Taking the translations literally especially Mark Simmons' HG Zwei translation I reposted in the above conversation "internalization" of the GN Power Lines however feels a bit different from the transfer system used in suits like Thrones. The ones mentioned in 2nd mechanics and MG Exia mention that the cables are still there, but are internalized but the ones used by the Thrones omit them completely. The Exia R2 it seems, appears to be the best evidence of these cables existence since it starts showing them off again a bit on its legs which shouldn't be a huge deal since they are apparently still there; just inside according to the MG Exia. In theory, both systems would not be showing the cables outside however. It really would be close to impossible (I'm still not convinced that the thing discussed 00 Gundam's head are power lines) to tell from visuals alone what suits are using the internalized cables and which ones are using the cableless transfer system. My guess is that GN-Xs followed the cabless system used by the Thrones since the GN-Xs have been described and are in fact mass produced Thrones. The line has evolved further since with some of the post 600 generations are not based on the GN-X directly at all (like the Braves, though argubly it has some weak relations to Thrones based on actual events). Since that's the way the ESF learned to make suits, I wont be surprised if the most of the mass production models followed this route. I'm curious which way the Innovator units when though since their technology genealogy are fairly close to the original Gundams since some of them evolved from CB second generation designs. They probably made their own judgement calls at some point and they were definitely not copying CB tech post S1 anymore (this is when the Ptolemaios started using the internalized cables). Still, they definitely has access/were directly involved with Throne tech so I wont be surprised if they went the cableless route either. I can't help but be interested in possible pros and cons of an internalize cable system versus a cablessless system though. Weight was directly mentioned to the main benefactor in HG Zwei text, yet an internalized cable system that CB now uses obviously won't copy the weight advantage fully in theory. There's probably some performance or mechanical advantages in those I reckon since they did get a good detailed schematic of the Throne's particle systems in S1 (to the point of GN Drive components), so its unlikely they're just unaware of it. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 08:45, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Switch Type to General Purpose? Currently, its classified as a long range MS, which isn't actually wrong but I wonder whether general purpose is more appropriate. Defining them is a bit complicated since sometimes the official classification s like emphasis a specific trait over the other (I believe the MG Qan(T) manual had a brief mention on how it was a close combat type like Exia and 00; and the Cherudim SAGA is classified close combat despite having mid range sniping capabilities) but personally I do think we have more reason to classify it as general purpose. To my knowledge, the profile doesn't classify it or state it but assuming it remains true that it doesn't, I'm gonna give reasons why we should change it to general purpose. The first one would be the only known deployment that have been described for R3. Despite the lineart liking to emphasize drawing R3 with the Long Rifle, R3 sortied with the GN Sword Kai as well so its close combat ability should still be fairly strong. The second one would be the base design of the Exia. The MG Exia noted that Exia is actually a general purpose suit on its core, but it becomes close combat by virtue of its equipment set (this kinda fits the Astraea origins if you think about it). Now that Exia is equipped with powerful close combat and long range weapons, general purpose wouldn't be a bad classification I would say. One part that does help the Long Range classification range would be the part where the Long Rifle was designed so Exia can attack without being seen easily but now that we know that the "sniping while cloak" part is inaccurate, I think it weakens that case from before. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 09:00, February 24, 2014 (UTC)